Shoes
by everfire
Summary: Misa forgets her shoes in a different room and this brings out a terrible series of events. A regular day at base, a mildly sadistic Raito, and a mildly sugar deprived L.


**OMG Shoes**

Misa pulled her soft brush through her curls and pouted at her reflection. Finally she was getting to go on a date with Raito, but...she pulled roughly at her soft hair in annoyance. L was going to be there.

'He's so creepy...hentai!' She made a face at her mirror. She turned around in the bathroom and searched under her pile of clothes that had accumulated.

'Where are my shoes?' she wondered. She opened the door and peeked her head out. "Mogi?" The man was walking past carrying a office trash can , presumably he was taking it outside. "Could you do me a favor?"

Mogi's expression turned about as distressed as his face ever got.

She pouted a little bit more and Mogi sighed. She took that as a sign of defeat, and smiled warmly.

"Could you get me my black shoes from my room?" She pleaded, batting her eyes. Mogi nodded.

He continued on with his aforementioned task; walking out of the building with the can.

"Hey, Mogi!" Mr. Yagami called from the doorway as Mogi was dumping the trash. "Could you drive down and pick this up for Ryuzaki?" he asked, holding up a list on white computer paper.

Mogi sighed, "Sir, I will if you just let me finish here."

"No time for that," Yagami insisted.

Mogi looked at him, "Uh, Chief, could you do me a favor then?"

* * *

"This is so umprofessional," Yagami murmured to himself, "he was doing such a silly favor during his job." He turned around the corner, and hit something. Something very hot was splashed over the front of his suit. He reached down and lifted the burning hot clothing away from his skin.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Matsuda's eyes were open in miserable shock. In his other hand he held an empty coffee cup.

"_Matsuda_." Mr. Yagami's voice shook dangerously as he looked at his subordinate. Then his eyes widened. Suddenly a sly smile cracked over his face.

* * *

"How do I get myself into these things?" Matsuda sighed, his whole body sagging. "Now," he said pressing around a corner, "where is Misa's room?" He walked down a long hallway and stopped abruptly when he reached a fork. He turned to one side before whipping his head around to look the other way. "Is it..." he continued to look for a difference in either hallway, "this way or that way?" He breathed, "Why did they have to give her a whole floor?"

He lifted his cell phone from inside his pocket and flipped it open.

"Matsuda?" came a confused voice from one of the hallways that he had been debating,

"Ah, Ryuzaki...and Raito," he greeted blinking and frozen with his cell phone open.

"Hello, Matsuda," Raito's easy smile fell into place.

"What are you doing here?" Matsuda queried, closing his phone and returning it to his pocket.

"We were looking for Misa... She's taking quite a while to get ready," L said, his eyes darkening.

Raito's lips twitched, "And someone is rather impatient to get an afternoon snack."

"Well, if a certain Mr. Yagami had returned with my dessert for lunch this wouldn't be a problem. This team is very inefficient today."

Raito laughed lightly and jingled the chain as he moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"Misa isn't here," Matsuda affirmed.

"Yes, we know." L stated blandly, "We noticed when her room was empty."

"Excuse him, his blood sugar is under hyperglycemic and he can't decide what to do about it," Raito offered.

L glared at his chain-mate and interjected, "That is not true. I am very careful to regulate how much..."

"That," Raito interupted, "is commonly known as a joke."

"Misa is on the second floor," Matsuda attempted helpfully.

"Well, what is she doing there?" L complained, just above a whine.

Matsuda shrugged, "Changing as far as I know."

"But why there?" L whined.

"Bigger mirror?" Raito offered.

"She has," L emphasized by widening his arms as far as they could go, "a whole floor."

"So, what are you doing here?" Raito asked Matsuda, ignoring L's rant.

"All to herself," L continued.

"I was asked by Yagami, who was asked by Mogi, who was asked by Misa, to get her black shoes from her room to bring them to her...down...where she's changing." He trailed off when L turned his glare onto him.

"Why was all that important?" L snapped.

"We just came from her room, so we'll get it," Raito offered.

"Good," Matsuda smiled, "cause I'm completely lost."

"We will not," L demanded.

* * *

Misa rescrewed the top of her nailpolish back on and gave a satisfied nod as she dried her nails with her nail blow-dryer. Smiling at the perfect sheen that was appearing as they dried seconds faster than if she had let it air dry. She decided that Raito was definately the kind of guy to like purple nail polish.

Then there was a knock at the door.

She stood up and walked to the door, calling out, "It's about time Mogi, Raito probably thinks I stood him up by now." She twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hello, Miss Amane," Watari greeted.

She blinked, "Um..."

"I have brought you your black shoes." He turned around and pulled in a rolling cart full of her many pairs of black shoes.

"I...I...what is all this?" She looked at the cart, mouth open.

Watari bowed then continued, "Ryuzaki wishes me to inform you that he and Raito will meet you at the resterant at your earliest convienence."

"But...I," she stammered. "You know the pair I wanted was left out."

"Is it satisfactory that I brought you all of them?"

"All...," she choked, "of them?"

"The black ones," Watari clarified.

"I guess," she said, sweat dropping.

"Very well." Watari turned and left the room.

* * *

Mogi walked into the research room weighed down by packages and attempted to look around his load. "Ah, sorry, sir." Mogi hid his face again.

The shirtless Yagami laughed, "It's alright, Mogi, I just had coffee spilled on my by Matsuda and had to take my shirt off..." Yagami paused to sigh, "Oh, you brought L's stuff."

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Mogi inqueried.

"Hmm..." Yagami thought for a minute, "the last time I saw them they had taken off to go find Misa. Come to think of it I bet they're looking in the wrong place."

Mogi turned on his heels and walked out the door to go to the room that Misa was in hoping they had found her already.

* * *

Misa was fuming. Raito was out and having fun without her and worst of all she couldn't find her shoes that would be absolutely perfect with her outfit!

"Stupid L!" she screamed as it was obviously his fault that Raito left without her.

There was a knock at the door.

'Strange,' she thought, 'no one should need me now...I wonder what...' She opened the door.

"Mogi," she gasped.

"Is Ryuzaki here?" he bowed.

"No," the girl snapped. "He is not here."

"Okay, then." Mogi bent over and lifted L's treats up from the ground.

"Are those for Ryuzaki?" she smiled sweetly and moved a little closer.

"Yeah," Mogi answered.

"Give that to me!" She pounced on the boxes.

"But," Mogi began to protest.

* * *

"Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Yagami demanded.

"I am making sure she doesn't do anything that would cause her harm."

"What could she possibly do, Ryuzaki?" Yagami raised his voice a little.

"I have," L leaned back in his chair, "reason to believe she is suicidal."

Raito snorted next to L, and doubled over with giggles.

"Raito," Yagami admonished his son, "I hardly think that this is the time to be laughing."

"She ate his snacks," Raito chortled out between giggles.

"She had no right , she could have any of them, but she ate mine."

"You were already eating sweets with me."

"Exactly," L started, "she caused us so much trouble, and then she goes and eats my food."

"That's why she's in solitary confinement?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki began.

Raito started to laugh again.

"I'm going home now," Mr. Yagami said and he turned to leave.

"You're excused," L stated.

"You realize it's completely illegal to keep her there," Raito appealed.

"Yes," L mumured pouting.

"So...?" Raito asked.

L turned away, "I didn't lock the door." L pouted more, "She just has to open it."

Mr. Yagami shook his head.

Raito fell out of his chair, holding his sides from mirth. L fell out of the chair from the tug on the chain.

* * *

Misa sat in front of the door, looking at it defiantly. 'Stupid pervert,' she thought. 'You can't keep me in here forever. Raito will come and get me. I'm sure of it!'

_**End**_

* * *

A/N: personally I think this could've been better, but it was mostly just for fun. Also, LOL this is based off a true story.


End file.
